Battery cells can be adversely affected, for example in the case of overload, excessive discharge current, severe external heating or mechanical electrolyte disintegration. Such adverse conditions may result in dangerous gases being released within the electrolyte of the battery cell. Consequently, the increase in battery cell internal pressure may result in rupture or even explosion of the respective battery element, releasing dangerous, e.g., flammable, substances. An early detection of the buildup of gases or increased gas pressure within the battery cell may provide for protection.